Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Previously, to monitor for acts of theft or illegal acts in a store or a parking place, or to monitor entering or the like of a third party from outside, a monitoring camera has been positioned in the store, the parking place, on a fence that encloses a specific building, or the like. The need to automatically measure and analyze behavior of people in such a monitoring camera system to more efficiently perform monitoring and management operation is increasing. For example, by automatically analyzing how many people are currently entering/leaving an establishment and at what speed they are moving, it is possible to understand a partial traffic amount in the establishment, or a usage condition of the establishment. In addition, it is possible to obtain information for analyzing congestion around the observation area, and for guiding a crowd. Such a function is also useful in a community facility, a recreational facility, or the like.
Japanese Patent No. 3183320 recites a method that counts, by direction, people for which a movement direction is not constant, such as pedestrians who gather and depart at a gateway. In addition, a count line used when counting being a curved line that is matched to a distortion of a lens is disclosed. Japanese Patent No. 3218521 discloses a method that sets a virtual gate for an observed image, and performs processing for detecting, in real-time, a moving body that goes across the virtual gate.